villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marauders (The Walking Dead)
In the comics, The Marauders were a small band of vicious bandits hiding out along an abandoned highway in the Walking Dead. Comic Series In the comics, The Marauders were a small band of vicious bandits hiding out along an abandoned highway. They served as the primary antagonists of Volume 10: What We Become. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the bandits before the apocalypse began, they may have been either friends or brothers (due to similar appearances) before the apocalypse, but besides that nothing is known about them. Post-Apocalypse After the apocalypse began, the trio likely formed up and began their criminal spree. Later, as Rick, Abraham, and Carl sought shelter under a highway overpass, the trio ambushed Abraham, whom was on guard, and began eyeing Carl. As Rick fought one of the bandits, with Abraham at gunpoint, one of the bandits attempted to rape Carl, this would mark an end to the group. As this happened Rick fatally bit the marauders' neck, who he was fighting, and Abraham shot the other at close range in the head. The last member of the bandits, in fear, surrendered and begged for his life as he attempted to flee, but was cut down as Rick chased him down and mauled the bandit with his own knife. Appearances Comic Series Volume 10: What We Become *Issue 57 TV Series In the TV Series, The Marauders, otherwise known as "The Claimers" or Joe's Group, is a group of survivors introduced in the episode "Claimed" of AMC's The Walking Dead. They served as the primary antagonists of the second half of Season 4, and the overall secondary antagonists of the season. They encounter Rick Grimes in a house, and eventually come across Daryl Dixon, as well, who ends up joining them. They later come across Rick, Michonne and Carl and try to kill Rick for killing Lou. Daryl intervenes and then is brutally beaten up. One of the group, Dan, tries to rape Carl. Rick then manages to bite Joe's throat out, Michonne kills Tony by shooting him in the face, Daryl kills Harley and Billy, and Dan is stabbed to death by Rick. Members *Joe (Leader) *Lou *Harley *Dan *Billy *Tony *Len *Daryl Dixon (Formerly) Appearances TV Series Season 4 *4x11: "Claimed" *4x13: "Alone" *4x15: "Us" *4x16: "A" Trivia *On the TV series, Talking Dead, they are given the name the "Claimed Gang". *Special effects creator, actor, and director, Greg Nicotero has called them "The Claimers". *In the Comic Series, there were only 3 people in the group, whereas in the TV Series, there were 7 people in the group. It is possible that there used to be more people in the group in both versions. *The Marauders (both Comic Series and TV Series) are one of the darkest villains within The Walking Dead media, along with The Governor, Thomas Richards, Gareth, Martin, The Hunters, Owen and The Wolves, Troy, Alpha, Beta, William Carver, the Save-Lots Bandits, and the St. John family (Andrew, Danny and Brenda). Navigation Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinists Category:Provoker Category:Image Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Thief Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Grey Zone Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nemesis Category:Perverts Category:Zombies Category:Deceased Category:Partners in Crime Category:The Walking Dead Villains